Love With a Bite
by artmusicinfinity
Summary: When Lydia first moves to her new school, she tries to stay out of the loop and be by herself, waiting for the day she graduates, but she soon discovers dark creatures like no other that drag her from everything she has ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Dan isn't the normal type in my school. You can tell there is something strong and confident about him yet dark and mysterious. I didn't know what side to trust. I am your average loner, watching everything go by while sitting in the back of classrooms wearing my Marvel Comic t-shirts. I don't care what anybody thinks of me, I just want to get out of here. Dan is popular, not with the jocks but his own groups. I made sure I didn't cross their path. I am intimidated by them, I couldn't help it, everyone is. They're a mysterious and kinda nerdy group which is kind of ironic but it fits for them. When I moved and had started this new school, I stayed to my self trying to ignore everyone but I couldn't help but befriend Phil, Dan's best friend. He made the group look not as bad but even Phil had a dark side. Yet I couldn't help but be his best friend. So when the day came that Dan sat next to me in class, I didn't know what to think anymore. I could tell things were going to get more complicated from now on, but the strange part about it, I was actually kind of excited for it.

"Hey" he smirked, which fixing his hair. My head shot up and my mouth just fell up. "Um hi?" _What is he doing!? _I couldn't understand what on earth would posses this gorgeous, dark and popular boy to sit next to me. _I'm just gonna forget that he is there_. I started to make more doodles in my notebook while our teacher was taking the attendance. "Dan Howell?" the teacher called. "Here" he replied with a slight laugh mixed in. And with that quick word, the whole classed looked from Dan's original set next to PJ, Chris and Phil to the back of the room where I was sitting. Simultaneously everyone's mouth fell to the floor. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as they all started to whisper, so I put my hood up and rested the head in my arms. I felt something slip under my arm and heard Dan get out of his seat. I grabbed what seemed to be a note and looked at it. "Met me after class. I want to talk to you about something…Trust me. -Dan" Yet again my mouth fell straight open. This was going to be an interesting day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The rest of class went on normally with the occasional glare from some of the other girls in the class. Every time the teacher would turn around Phil would try to get my attention. "What was that about?!" he mouthed to me. "How am I supposed to know! You're his best friend!" I mouthed back. I was confused and nervous by the note. I honestly didn't want to be alone with Dan. At that moment, the bell rang and school was done. _Finally._ I stayed behind a little and grabbed Phil. "What am I going to do!" "Honestly Lydia, I don't know. Its kinda strange to want to be alone with anyone, he's always with our group, you know?" Phil said ruffling his hair. "Well can you stay with me? Or at least wait for me?" "Of course I will." Phil honestly was the best. He was the only one I could actually trust in this school. "Well…might as well get this over with" I sighed.

Phil walked to his locker and I went to mine, gathering the books I would need for homework that day. "Hey there" "Gosh! Dan?" it felt like I had jumped four feet in the air. I closed my locker and saw him just leaning against the wall. "Hahaa you okay there?" "Yes I'm fine…" for the second time today I could feel the blood rush to my face. He didn't say anything else as I walked to my car. I could feel his eyes, staring me down from behind, making me uncomfortable. I spun around and faced him and watched him as his eyes gazed up and down. "Um soo…what did you want to talk about? You gave me that letter for a reason…" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my group sometime?" he took a step closer to me. Here comes the blushing again. "So, um, like a date or just like hanging out?" he took another step. "It can be whatever you want it to be love." he was so close to me now that I could see almost every color of his eye. They were a beautiful caramel brown but as I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, a deep red started to slowly seep into his eyes. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't managed to move. I felt my heart start to race as he gripped my wrist harder…"Dan? Lydia?" I snapped out of my 'trance' I guess you could call it. "Phil!" I pulled away from Dan and ran over to Phil. "Come on Lydia, lets go. Dan I'll see you later." Phil said over his shoulder. "Bye Lydia" he said ignoring Phil. "Hey are you okay?" he said nudging me. "I will be once I get home…" and with that I could still feel Dan's eyes bare into my back.


	3. Chapter 3

artmusicinfinity: Hey guys! So thank you to everyone so far who has read this! i love you all! And thank you for the reviews! Dont be shy to leave a comment :P and I have also gotten a request to try to make my chapters longer and so if anyone feels the same, please let me know! Thank you! xx -Julia

**Chapter Three:**

I couldn't sleep that night. All I could picture was Dan's eyes and his tight grip on me. Time seemed to stop at that moment, and I didn't like it. When Dan had a hold onto me, it felt like I was open to him. He could sense everything that I was, feel everything I was feeling. Honestly it creeped me out. Phil stated with me after that for a little while, trying to get my mind off of him. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything irrational Lydia. I'll find out what he's up to", I remember Phil saying. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep, still picture Dan's eyes staring into mine.

"Hey. How did you sleep last night?" Phil asked me at my locker. "Horrible." I was mentally cursing Dan from taking my sleep away from me. "Yah I can tell, you're a mess." Phil laughed. "Yah thanks" I grumbled. "Oh come on, you know I'm only teasing you. Come on let's go to class." "Uhhhh fine. Just _please _keep Dan away from me." I begged. "Alright I'll try. Just ignore him. He can't do anything while I'm here." As we walked to class, I couldn't help but think what Dan would do to me if he got me away from Phil, or worse; get his dark side to switch on.

Ever since Phil and I have become friends, I have only seen his darker side once, and I never want to again. He became a whole different person; literally. His look in general became dark and rebellious. Phil's dark side was Dan's natural persona. It scared me. "Hey! Snap out of it Lydia. You almost just ran down some Freshman." he nudged me. "What? Oh…sorry. I was just thinking."

The last bell rang and I quickly jumped to my feet with my things. Today had gone pretty well, but everywhere I went, I could still feel Dan's eyes digging into my back. I grabbed Phil's arm and dragged him to my locker, making sure there was no chance Dan could get me alone. "Whoaaa, calm down there. What's wrong?" Phil asked trying to pry me off of him. "Eh sorry…I just didn't want to give Dan the chance to get me alone again." "You're still thinking about that? Aw Lydia stop worrying." "I know…" I grumbled. "I just don't want to be alone right now. Do you want to come over tonight and play some video games?" "Sure! But why don't you come to my house instead?" he got all excited and did that cute little smile of his. I couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, I'll meet you at your house in a bit." I put my music in, and pulled up my hood and ran to my car, following the massive wave of people out of the school, trying to blend in and keep away from Dan.

"No, no, no! Why do you always beat me at this?" I yelled. "Hahaa, Lydia don't you remember that my life revolves around video games?" Phil laughed at me. "Yes but it's still not fair…" I pouted. Then, out of no where, my body seized up. I couldn't move. His eyes flashed in the back of mine. The dark red seeping into the brown, the pressure on my wrist. "Phil…?" I managed to say, but then the room went black.

"Lydia? Lydiaaaa? Come on, wake up! What's wrong?" I heard someone…but it seemed so distant. "Phil?" I think it was him. I felt something cold against my forehead. "Heyyy. Lydia what happened?" he said while I sat up. "I just…well…you're going to think I'm crazy." "Lydia no I'm not. Tell me. What happened?" I honestly didn't even know what happened. I saw Dan's eyes again and then I passed out? I think? I don't know, but I doubt Phil will believe me, but what choice do I have? "Well…you know the other day when you got me away from Dan?" "Yah and you left with me?" "Yeah, well before you came, Dan held on to my wrist really tight and I felt like I couldn't move and…" I felt my heartbeat start to race and my breathing grow faster. "Lydia breathe." I took a deep breath. "Sorry…and he got really close up to my face and stared into my eyes. I felt paralyzed and Phil? His eyes. The were brown, but I saw red…seeping into them…and…Phil?" Something happened next that I never want to see again. Phil was kneeling beside me on the floor, his face looking down, his knuckles white from gripping the carpet. "Phil?" "Ha…haha..ahahaa" "Ph-Phil…what's wrong?" He then took the game controller next to his hand threw it against the wall. "ILL KILL HIM, ILL KILL HIM!" And next thing I knew, Phil slammed the door behind him and was running to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Ohmygosh guys I'm sooooooooo sorry I havent posted anything in forever! I just got done with Tech Week with my Drama Production and it has literally taken over my life for a couple of weeks lol and I promise i havent given up on this story! Also im sorry this is such a short chapter but my schedule should be getting back to normal soon so i will upload more! Thank you to everyone who has still been reading! I love you all! xx - artmusicinfinity

I sat there, on the ground; my hands shaking, tears streaming down my face. I could tell a little of Dark Phil had seeped through in that moment. _I've never seen him so angry, and to his best friend? _I didn't understand why he was so upset in the first place. I quickly gathered my stuff and pulled myself together. I didn't want to run into Phil, so I ran in the opposite direction to where he drove off from. I knew how to get home from here, I didn't live far from his house, thankfully, but it looked like it was going to rain. And behold, it began to rain. "Ohhh just my luck! Uhhh" I pulled my hoodie around me tighter and walked as fast as I could. I heard a car drive up behind me and I quickly ran into the alleyway between buildings. I was freaking myself out thinking it was Phil. The car drove past with ease and I continued sprinting towards my street.

I looked up at the street signs realizing I was farther away than I had hoped for. It was days like this where I wish I had a car. I heard a car pull up behind me and park. I didn't look back and just kept walking. I was hoping it wasn't Phil, and if it was I wish he was calm by now. "Lydia." it wasn't a question but a cold, hard statement. To my demise, I turned around and did not find Phil…but Dan. He got out of his car, shutting the car door behind him and began walking towards me. Internally I groaned. _Why can't he just leave me alone…is it that hard? _"What do you want Dan?" I turned around and asked him cold heartedly. I slowly started to back away but keep my composer. I was terrified of him. After being with him the last time alone, I didn't know what to expect next. "No need to be harsh" he chuckled, moving his soaking hair out of his eyes. "Please Dan, just leave me be." "Why? I have a dry car and you don't. Look, ill bring you home. Come on, jump in." _Uhh leave me beeee, _I internally screamed in my head. "I think ill pass thanks." I turned around and continued walking down the sidewalk. "Lydia. Get in." I felt his hand wrap around my arm and pull me to the car. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let go of my Dan!" "No stop. I don't want you to get sick from being out in the cold and rain." "Why on earth would you care Dan?!" This boy was ridiculous. He opened the door for me and shoved me inside the car. "I don't." I threw my hands up in frustration not knowing what to say.

Before Dan was even able to pull away from the curb or get his car in drive, another car slid right in front of us, blocking us from driving off. "Ohmygosh! How on earth…?" "GET OUT OF THE CAR DAN" I heard a guy yell. I put my head in my hands realizing whose voice it belonged to. "DAN I SAID GET OUT!" "Phil…" I sighed watching him storm out of his car and right up to Dan's window. "Lydia get into my car NOW" he yelled, although I could tell he was trying to retain some of his anger. "Lydia is said NOW!" Shocked, I tried jumped out of the car but Dan had caught the back of my shirt, pulling me back into the car. "She's not going anywhere" Dan almost growled to Phil, wrapping his arm around my waist, strong enough that it actually hurt. "Dan please let me go, you're hurting me!" His head snapped towards my direct and said a simple "No." And with that, he shifted into reverse and sped away from Phil, leaving him screaming in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Im sorry this chapter is shorter but a lot happens in this one :P and also i wanted to thank absolutely EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing my story! I love each and every one of you! and a special thanks to Vivien G. who literally brought me to tears with her review xoxo i never thought you guys would like this story so much! so again thank you all! -Juliaxx :'D

"Dan take me home." I demanded. I still couldn't believe what just happened with Phil. Why did Phil want to protect you so much? "No, he will be waiting for you there." "And what's wrong with that." he didn't answer me. "Hello? I said what's wrong with that." "Look we will go out to eat and then I'll bring you home okay? Just let Phil calm down a bit." he said through his teeth, his knuckles going white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. "Fine" I mumbled. I didn't like being along with him. Every moment I looked at him, I felt paralyzed and like I would never be able to move again. It made me feel sick to my stomach. He noticed me trying to move as far away from him as possible. "I'm not going to hurt you." in my head I laughed to my self. "Well you technically just kidnapped me Dan so I don't know what to say to that." I snapped at him. He pulled into a near by parking lot and slammed on the brakes. I crashed into my seatbelt getting the wind knocked out of me. "Sheesh! What is your problem Dan?" "Would you just listen to me for a second Lydia!" I shrunk back into my seat. "Uhhh" he sighed, running his hand through his hair, putting his head on the steering wheel. "I just…I just don't…want Phil to take you away from me." okay wow I was confused. "Well he doesn't want me alone with you for a reason. I just don't know what." I shook my head trying not to remember what happened the last time we were alone. "Phil has a good reason to." "W-Wh-What?" I asked, shocked of what I heard. "Silly girl, don't you remember?" _No… please_, I didn't want to feel helpless again. "It's because I keep wanting to do this." And with that, he took my head in his hands and touched foreheads with mine. And again I slowly watched as the same deep red like before started to mix in with the brown of his eyes, covering them fully. I managed to whisper "No" but then I felt the same stiffness in my body as I did before. I couldn't move, and I was trapped, being so close to him, being forced to watch his red eyes bare into mine.

My body started to shake from the strain of trying to get myself away from him and wanting to move. "Don't fight with me love, I know your curious to know my intentions." Remembering now, I felt ridiculous but all I could think in that moment was _Am I really going to die? Is he going to kill me?_ I didn't know who or what Dan was, but I knew he wasn't…well I'm not sure. I couldn't really put into words of what I thought at that moment. "What are you doing-g…" I managed to squeak out. He drew my face in towards his, lips grazing mine. The blood rushed to my face in shock of what he was doing and I didn't like it. But instead of actually kissing me, he parted my lips and his own, hovering just in front of me. I looked into his eyes again and well I can't really explain what happened next. His eyes locked on to mine and throbbed, sending almost a shock wave through my body. I saw him exhale all the air in his lungs and saw him drew in his breath. But from the tips of my fingers and to the bottom of my stomach, I could feel something separate within me. I watched as a bluish pinkish mist left my mouth and enter his, flushing his face, but leaving my body cold. "Lydia!" I heard in the distance, and with the dark red eyes still in view, the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey guys! Sorry it has been FOREVER! I didn't have internet for a while and senior year is killing me lol but i am starting to get back into the swing of things so my schedule should be getting back to normal xD so thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far and i reached a 1000 views! You guys don't know how much that means to me! i love each and every one of you 3 Enjoy! xx -Julia

**Chapter Six:**

"Lydia?" the voice faded away softly. "Lydia?" I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it with a face or name. Suddenly I was aware of where I was. Everything around me was still black. I couldn't move. It felt like I was trapped in my own mind and couldn't escape. "Lydia, come on. Wake up." I could feel a hand on my shoulder…the feeling coming back into my finger tips. Slowly and cautiously I opened my eyes, seeing Phil bent over me with such a worried look. "Phil?" I asked. "What on earth happened? All I remember was that you were mad…and I was alone…with Dan I think? And you were angry at him and then Dan…" I gasped. "H-he…" I could feel the blood rush to my face as I slowly began to remember his lips almost against mine. But that embarrassment slowly turned to fear as I remembered his dark red eyes, and the painful pull in my stomach. "Phil? What did he do?"

I realized where I was then. I was at his flat, lying on his bed, while he sat next to me. His head was in his hands. "Lydia, I'm so sorry. I thought he could control his self. I didn't want you to get so involved in this." "Involved in what Phil? Tell me what he did!" I started to panic now, not understanding what had happened. I tried to sit up, but the world spun around me. Every inch of my body felt like I had been beaten with a bat. I groaned, "Uhh why do I feel like this?" "Umm, yah you might feel like that more a couple more days…" Phil said, giving me a weak smile. "Alright, I might as well tell you" he said while I gave him a dirty look. "Okay, Lydia this might sound a little weird but just don't freak out but we, as in Dan, Chris, Pj and I, aren't exactly human…" "Umm…well…uh okay go on" what on earth am I getting myself into.  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing how to explain what he had to tell me. "Okay look, basically Lydia, we are like vampires. Except we don't feed on blood, but instead on a person's life force or their soul. We can take in as much as we want, until it does something worse than kill the victim…they become a shell of a body and are emotionless. Its almost like they become zombies." he chuckled to himself. "Or we can just take pieces of it, slowly, like…Dan did…to you" I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that something like this could actually even happen. I mean my life just turned into a fairy tale And yet a nightmare. "When Dan had you alone that first day, and you said you went all paralyzed right?" I nodded. "Well, he actually latched onto your soul. Making you easier to find and follow. Almost like catching on to your scent. That's why I go so upset when you told me about his eyes and the feeling you had. I'm sorry Lydia." The scene in his car slowly began to come back to me and replay before my eyes. I remembered the horrible feeling and the cold that swept over my body and watched the pinkish mist leave my body. My eyes widened as I fully realized what he had done. I shivered at the thought. I couldn't even speak at this point. I could literally feel my brain turn into mush…trying to comprehend all of this. "W-Why did h-he pick me t-then?" I said shaking my head back and forth. I was astounded. Why did this have to happen to me? Am I Dan's prey now?

"I truly am sorry Lydia…Let me go get you something to eat. I'll be right back." Phil said gently. I could tell he was trying to break this to me easily, especially after everything that had happened with Dan. I was still in shock, and weak. Every inch of my body felt like it had weights strapped to it. After a few minutes, Phil came back with a bowl of soup. "Thank you." I said, he smiled back softly. "Sooo…how long am I going to feel weak like this? And…what does this mean for me and Dan now?" I asked. "Well in two days, you should be fine, as long as you get your rest. But for Dan and you…I don't really know. When I caught him with you, in the car, I pulled him away as fast as I could and brought you here. I'm not sure where he went after that. I'll make sure he doesn't come here until I can get you home safe." "Thank you Phil, for everything." I gave him a hug. "Lydia don't thank me. I'm the one who got you into this mess." he smirked. But yet of course, when everything finally felt so right and calm, he bust threw the door. "PHIL!" he screamed. My eyes widened, as I watched Phil run to his bedroom door, slamming it shut and locking it. Our eyes met, and I didn't know what to expect.


End file.
